


Take Your Rick

by LittleLionLuke



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Agender Character, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Genderless, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Queer Themes, Recreational Drug Use, it/its pronouns for Unity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLionLuke/pseuds/LittleLionLuke
Summary: A little experimental work exploring Rick's Pansexuality as shown in canon. It begins with Rick's relationship to the hivemind Unity and the underlying feelings Rick has for it.





	1. Sanchez, Share with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> There is moderate drug use and depression references.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Unity are in Unity's office after they reunited, celebrating by doing some narcotic drugs which leads to a heated argument and sexual tension. Both Rick and Unity think about the future of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moderate drug use and reference to depression- probably some more nsfw things to come.

Rick's heavily dilated pupils were transfixed longingly upon the purpley-blue granules that had been poured out and lined up perfectly across Unity's desk. Kalaxian Crystals were a favourite of both Rick and Unity. They were no strangers to the mean hard drugs of outer space; the strong putrid odour which emanated from the sapphire-coloured line reminded them both of a time when Unity was the size of a small town and Rick was just a young man from Earth travelling the cosmos. Rick hadn't seen Unity in what seemed like forever and he was determined to get back with it in whatever way he could.  
The nagging feeling of failure was gnawing at Rick. After all he had done, his life was littered with accomplishments and intergalactic renown, but the one thing he had never managed to achieve was true happiness with someone- to feel a real connection, to feel romantic love. Something deep down told him he is repugnant, repulsive and unloved- that never will feel any kind of true love and care. Flashes of memories filled his head: his fights with his dad, the cold disappointed stare of his mother. Even his return to his daughter's household had been difficult and temperamental. With a fluid motion, Rick took a swig of liquor from his hip flask, burping as he quietly repressed his depressive side.  
"Hey Unity- I- uh- wanna ask you a favour" Rick slurred through his speech, his eyes locked on Unity's primary form- its beautiful auburn hair reminding Rick of his mother's side of the family. The two assimilated guards flanking the auburn leader of the planet were very easy on the eyes too.  
"Rick, I don't want to remind you about the last time you asked me for a favour, but okay. It better be reasonable, alright?" the amber-eyed leader said, its face hovering over the silky blue powder in front of it. The blue haired gentleman rolled his head back on the orange chaise-long he was sprawled across, "Listen, Unity- I've been meaning to ask this for some time but do you think a guy like me deserves love? I know I haven't been anything but a dick to you in the time that I've known you. Do you think a guy like me deserves a second chance?". Unity's various assimilated avatars looked towards Rick and all let out a disdainful sigh. "Oh Rick, I still like you. Don't get me wrong you're a dick in almost every single way, but-" "but-?" "-but I don't think I've ever met, or will ever meet another single-mind like you. You're leagues ahead of any other human and are almost on a par with the Galactic Federation" Unity's many voices hung in the air between it and Rick, a growing, tense underbelly to the conversation which Unity suspected might upset Rick. It meant what it said but Unity knew that Rick would take offence. It was one of the many things which prevented Unity from ever pursuing a committed relationship to the man. As expected, Rick let out a low burp-filled groan. "You know I hate the Galactic Federation right? God, they're an insane bunch of nut-jobs who think they run just the show in this galaxy. Not in my galaxy they won't". Rick's words seethed with rage as he lifted his head towards the blue powder he had had been cutting with his credit card- he positioned it against his nostril and heavily inhaled the crystalline chunks and allowed the high to prevent his anger from exploding into something he couldn't control. Gently he slumped in the chair as he came down once more. "And they won't, dipshit" Unity said calmly, its main female avatar leaned against its desk and laid a hand sultrily on its hip. "Not when I'm through with the insectoid little fuckers. I intend on taking over the entire federation- and then the galaxy!" the hivemind chortled with a laugh that could only be described as having sinister and sexual undertones. Rick felt some relief upon hearing that his ex-partner wasn't going to become a fucking narc. 'Thank god for that' he thought as his mind turned over to more intimate desires, 'Unity knows how to play me that's for sure. I hadn't even considered that it might be beyond joining the weak-ass grasshoppers at the Galactic Federation- ha! - that was so sexy of Unity... buuut I gotta play this cool...'.


	2. Sanchez, Share with Me?

(note: to be edited when possible- draft in works)


End file.
